ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Partner Up
Partner Up is the 14th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Jen: Hand over the brain, Zombozo. Zombozo: What brain? Jen: The one you're holding behind your back. Zombozo: I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, child. Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin', Zombozo, you think you're smart but really, you're not. Zombozo: Ouch, that hurts right in my heart. Jen: You have a heart? Zombozo: Yes, I do. Rath: So, where are your lackeys? Zombozo: I don't always relay on them to do my dirty work. Jen: Oh, so you're actually willing to fight us. Zombozo: I never said that. threw down a smoke bomb, leaving in a rush Rath: "roars" That clown! "detransforms" Jen: Don't worry about him, the cops will stop him. Ren: I know, I know, but we haven't had a victory after Gavin lost his mind. Jen: He was only trying to protect us, especially you. Ren: Yeah, 'cause wanting a place in the spotlight says 'Protection'. Jen: I'm sure they'll be more victories in the future. Ren: Hopefully, the A team just has to do better, no, we will do better. Jen: That's the spirit, hope you do good. Ren: Me, what about you? Jen: Ren, I'm leaving for that Ivy League College, remember? Ren: Aw man, I completely forgot about that. Jen: Don't worry, you do most of the work anyways. Ren: Well, what about you and your karate? Jen: Do you really need karate for villains? Ren: Nah, guess you're right, it's more of a self-defense. Jen: So, guess this is the end of the Tennyson Twin Duo. Ren: Seems like it. Jen: Hey, don't be all upset, doofus. Ren: You're the upset one, dweeb. Jen: "laughs" See ya later, Ren. walks off; Ren ventures over towards Mr. Smoothies Ren: Randy, my man. Boy: It's Jeffery. Ren: That's what I said. Boy: Vanilla milkshake? Ren: You know it. Jeffery: One vanilla milkshake comin' right up. Ren: Thanks, Johnny. afar, on top of a nearby building, a Zaroffian was spying on Ren Zaroffian: Pompidou, come here girl. "whistles" alien bird lands on the Zaroffian's shoulder; the Zaroffian places a device onto Pompidou's chest Zaroffian: Fly, my pretty. takes off into the sky, transforming into a Crabdozer Jeffery: One vanil-"screams" Ren: That's one way to say it. Jeffery: "points behind Ren" Ren: "turns" Oh. Crabdozer: "snarls" Ren: You're not the only one who can snarl. "slams watch" Swampfire: Whoa, did I slam the watch really hard that it unlocked a new alien? Hope dad won't be mad. Crabdozer charges at Ren, who starts chucking fireballs at the monster Swampfire: Not today, "sniffs" is that me? Man, that's worst than Stinkfly! Crabdozer: "roars" Swampfire: Ok, newbie, you're not doing it for me 'cause this scent is really strong. "detransforms" Ren: That doesn't mean time out! was staring at Ren, almost seeming to have a smirk then charged at Ren who dodged the attack Ren: I don't think so. {Omnitrix recharges} Ren: Ha ha, luck is on my side! "slams watch" Echo Echo: Another newbie? Echo lets out a scream, harming the Crabdozer's ears and reverting to it's natural form Echo Echo: It's a bird? Pompidou: "screeches" Zaroffian: Don't retreat, you're doing good. Pompidou: "transforms" Echo Echo: Oh, you want more, I can give you more. emits a fog, blinding Echo Echo and pouncing on him Echo Echo: Hey, no fair Omnitrix core pops up and Buglizard accidently steps on it, transforming Ren Enhanced Humungousaur: What, another new one? And in his enhanced form, I'm ok with that. Zaroffian: C'mon, girl, take him out. picks up Buglizard and throws her off then a Revonnahgander comes and ties up then predator, who reverts to it's natural form and flies off Humungousaur: Who, thanks man, who are you? Revonnahgander: I'm Rook Rae, you're new partner. Humungousaur: Partner? Zaroffian: No worries, Pompidou, we'll get Tennyson in our clutches soon. Uncle Khyber was right, the Tennyson family are a clever one but are no match for Kvera the huntress. Humungousaur: Hold on, you're telling me my dad made you my partner? Rae: Yes, that is correct. Humungousaur: He really thinks I can't do this alone, that is SO like him! Humungousaur reverts to Ren, who storms off, leaving Rae behind Ren: Dad, you're in a whole lotta trouble. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Rook Rae Villains *Zombozo *Kvera *Pompidou Aliens Used *Rath *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur (cameo) *Omni-Enhanced Humungousaur By Pompidou *Crabdozer *Buglizard Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes